A recent in-vehicle system such as a navigation system, a media player system, a rear display system or the like is a complicated system in which various information processes are performed. In addition, in order to present the results of these information processes to a user such that the user can easily understand the results, it is urgent to develop an integrated information display system in which a display device is installed in an instrument panel of a vehicle and various information items are integrated and displayed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle meter unit that displays meters of a vehicle. In the vehicle meter unit, when a first display mode for displaying the meters is switched to a second display mode for displaying auxiliary information, index values of the meters are continuously displayed so as not to overlap a portion displaying the auxiliary information.